


Perfectly Charmed

by dainochild



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - Charmed, M/M, Masturbation, Self-cest, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-16 22:57:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3505880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dainochild/pseuds/dainochild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a witch, Ghetsis has learnt to use the craft to create relief for his stress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfectly Charmed

**Author's Note:**

> This was from a challenge where people would send me a pairing & a number that represented an AU setting.

Once, when he had been young and new to the craft, Ghetsis had tried to create for his personal stress relief the perfect man. It hadn’t worked; it had created a mirror.

Ghetsis knew how to take a hint. There was, after all, no other creature as intelligent, as attractive, as _perfect_ …

To properly relieve his stress, Ghetsis had created a special room of mirrors. But they were not any typical mirrors: each was a portal to another parallel universe, and each showed him an alternate version of himself. He could have hundreds of intelligent conversations, of perfect interactions, with the only other beings in the universe as majestic and beautiful as himself. Because they were him.

It was enough for anybody to masturbate to. Who wouldn’t want a room full of perfect?


End file.
